


[Art] First Words

by Nonexistenz



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Digital Art, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [MarvelRBB 2019] "Handle me? Who are you? You think you're some kind of sorcerer? Don't think for one minute, you second-rate…" Everyone was born with their soulmate's first words on their skin and that nonsense was Stephen's. All his life he wondered what this meant, it was just so absurd and not even a finished sentence. Unexpectedly, after finding himself at Kamar-Taj, it suddenly made so much more sense. Now he just had to wait to meet his mate, at least he was probably in the right place already. Not that he agreed with the "second-rate" part, but maybe they were meant to be after all.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56
Collections: Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2019





	[Art] First Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elle1991](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle1991/gifts).



> Drew this as part of the [Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2019](https://marvelreversebigbang.tumblr.com/)
> 
> The amazing [elle1991](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle1991/pseuds/elle1991) was so sweet to pick this up as a pinch-hit and wrote way more than I ever expected. Totally makes me squeal. <3 Everyone, please go check it out! [You can find the awesome story here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496665)

[](https://imgur.com/PI1ui04)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out! All kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> tumblr link: [Here.](https://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/190574781222/)


End file.
